pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angelina747
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Angelina747 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:23, May 24, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Ich möchte dir mal was sagen Hallo ich möchte dir sagen das ich ein Wiki erstellt habe wo man Geschichten und Figuren erstellen kann. Das muss nicht umbedingt was mit Phineas und Ferb zu tun haben.Das kann auch was mit anderen Serien zu tun haben.Du kannst deine Figuren die du hier gemacht hast auch auf meinem Wiki schreiben und das gleiche mit den Geschichten auch.Ich habe meine ganzen Figuren zum Beispiel dort noch einmal hingeschrieben,naja besser gesagt hin Kopiert das ging viel einfacher und meine Geschichte mit den neun Kapitel auch,die hab ich auch nur dahin Kopiert. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mal vorbeischaust.Ich habe bisher noch niemanden der da was macht. Deine Miri (talk) 15:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) http://de.fancharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Fan_Characters_Wiki Guck mal vorbei Guck bitte mal so schnell du kannst unter diesem Link vorbei --->http://de.fancharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Angelina Den Character hab ich für dich gemacht weil mir Langweilig war.Mach den mal bitte weiter ich hab sie extra Angelina genannt und wenn du möchtest kannst du das sein,z.B. Miriam das soll ich sein,weil ich auch so heiße,und Lea,Lea und Janina so heißen meine Freunde. Und viel Spaß beim schreiben wenn du die Seite machst. Deine Miri (talk) 17:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Characters Am I allowed to make pictures for your characters? Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course! kind regards from Germany, Angelina Angelina747 (talk) 17:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Just dropped by to say hi! I like your comic, I thought it was cool and I can't wait for more. Sonicfan253 (talk) 13:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but just remember, it's ok to show that you are German, but German(or semi-German) articles belong in the German Phienas and Ferb Fanon wiki. Just a thought. If you can't do that, at least put the German section at the LOWER half of the articles, OK? -Jisu Lee, logged out. Blogs Ich kann sehen, du warst was Blogs, halb deutsch, halb englisch sind. Nicht, dass ich nicht wie die deutschen in die Seiten, aber warum machst du das? Soweit ich weiß, du bist der einzige deutsche hier. [[User:Roads|---****--- Straßen]] (Beware Alten George. Hüte dich vor dem Tier Jenseits.) 15:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. Ich habe Google für diese Translate. Sorry, wenn es nicht ganz korrekt. Und antworten Sie bitte auf das Gerede der Menschen Seiten, statt der eigenen. [[User:Roads|---****--- Straßen]] (Beware Alten George. Hüte dich vor dem Tier Jenseits.) 16:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Interview Series Können Sie Interview diese Zeichen: Alice Flynn-Shapiro, Yuri Candy Baldegoon, Jandace Vinn? Danke. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 20:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure. :) P&I4EVAH! (talk) 20:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hallo ich bin mal wieder on ich war in den letzten 18 Tagen auf Scharbeutz und heute wieder gekommen Eine Stadt an der Ostsee Miri (talk) 15:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Characters Sure! You can make pictures of them! Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 20:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Piccy! Here's you piccy! Tschuldige... ...ich kenn den Charakter nicht. Du kannst aber gerne einen Agenten-Theme zu einem anderen Charakter wünschen. Er sollte nur bitte aus der Serie stammen. ;) Drace (talk) 11:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿﻿ Hab eine Frage Wie macht man diese Imege? Währe nett wenn du mir das mal sage würdest. Ich hab das nicht kapiert kannst du das vielleicht etwas leichter erklären? Ja diesmal hab ich es schon eher Kapiert:D Ich hör gerade ein paar Phineas und ferb songs. Wie Intemes Beisammensein oder Willkommen in Tokio(Die vollständige version)Miriam (talk) 20:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ja Ich freue mich auch schon riesig auf dem Film und den Trailer hab ich auch schon längst gefunden. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZIRVQwoX3E&feature=related Ich finds lustig Doof erwartet was großes und auf einmal kommt eine, eine, eine Couch XD. Es ist in ordnung wenn du Miri und Lea Bilder malst. Liebe grüßeMiriam (talk) 21:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Sie falsch geschriebene "Tokyo" in Ihrem Bild zu Nicole Gomez-Shapiro. Bitte ändern Sie es, wenn du kannst. ---****--- Straßen Phineas und 2 17:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cool das ich gleich jemanden gefunden habe der auch ein deutscher Phineas und Ferb fan ist :-) Ich freu mich auf jedem fall auf dem Film bin schon total aufgeregt (Es gibt sogar am ende einen tollen Phinbella moment hab denn Film natürlich noch nicht gesehen aber das ende im Internet gefunden) Bis bald und liebe grüße PuF-Fan (talk) 20:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hallo ich hab eine frage.(Bin keine Deutsche kann aber deutsch) Ich hab ein Bild von Nicole und wollte fragen ob das Okay ist wenn ich es bei Nicole Speichere? Ich Speichere es einfach und wenn du es nicht willst kannst du es ja löschen. Liebe Grüße Mienke (talk) 14:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Das wäre echt super Mienke (talk) 18:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool Danke für das Bild Mienke (talk) 12:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hallo Angelina747 ich wollte sagen das sie im echten Leben kenne sie ist eine Freundin von mir und hat mir von dieser Seite erzählt und sie mir auch gezeigt und ich richte ihr sobalt ich sie sehe schöne grüße aus. (Und ja auch 747. Keine ahnug warum aber das sind meine Lieblingszahlen) bis bald und liebe Grüße Isabella747 (talk) 20:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi there! Yeah, you messaged me about Kerry? :) I'll start off by saying that yes, you can paint a picture of her! I would actually be very glad if you did! <3 The program I used to make her was Paint-tool SAI. I would be honored to work with you~ -AgentPerryShmirtz (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi there! Yeah, you messaged me about Kerry? :) I'll start off by saying that yes, you can paint a picture of her! I would actually be very glad if you did! <3 The program I used to make her was Paint-tool SAI. I would be honored to work with you~ -AgentPerryShmirtz (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) New Here. Hello! My name is IsabellaLover(though you can call me whatever). I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I want to make a fanon, but I don't know if, for the new page, I shoulde put "Fanon:Story Name" or just "Story Name". Please help me, and thanks in advance. :) IsabellaLover 12:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Cupcakey helped me out. IsabellaLover 12:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Your request Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog, Nicole Gomez-Shapiro. I hope you like it. If you want me to redo it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 10:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Can i have a question?,Where did you paint Nicole Gomez-Shapiro because you look prettly expert on painting.By the way im a fan of yours! User:Sandra wright Cake is sometimes food 11:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Thankies :D "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 13:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) We can be friends,cuz your kind to me im gonna be your friend User:Sandra wright Cake is sometimes food 21:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi,angelina im Sandra wright's sister elena. Can we be friends? Random Message Hey! I was looking at your userpage and I saw that you like AliceXCarl! Thats awesome! Thanks ^_^ Sorry I know this is totally random but I thought I would let you know I think thats totally cool! I Turn the Music Up, I Got My Records On I Shut the World Outside Until the Lights Come On 18:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Guten Tag! Thanks so much for the picture! I really love it! :) I named a character after you because you won! Look: Angelina Mendez Auf Wiedersehen! -Lotta [[User:Lotta potato salad|'''Yeah, I obsess over Gretchen, you got a problem with that?]][[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'' Oh yes, that does sound tough.]] 12:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi,Angelina Im Elenasmith i like your character Nicole Gomez-Shapiro. Hope will be friends ElenasmithI just wanna lay in my bed 01:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey,Can i have a request for you. can you make a fan-made picture of Lilly Hayworth ElenasmithI just wanna lay in my bed 08:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Bin wieder on Sorry das ich nicht mehr oft on war :( ich werde auch öfters on sein zur info juhuu!!!! Naja du weißt schon Schule schule schule!!!! Dann hatten wir eine Musical projecktwoche da mussten wir texte und so weiter lerne inerhalb von EINER WOCHE!!! War zwar hart aber zum Finalle hatten wir (Der Ganze 7. Jahrgang) die Bühne gerockt :) Dann hatten wir noch ne Lernstandserhebung und noch tests und arbeiten so konnte ich erstmal nicht mehr on kommen. Ich werde auf jedem fall öfters nun on kommen!!!!!!! Der Phineas und ferb Film war auf jedem Fall lustig XD Bis bald Miriam (talk) 16:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wollt dir nur sagen dadurch das ich mich auf deviantArt anmelden wollte und mein benutzer Name -Miri- dort nicht ging, und ich keine misverständnisse oder sowas in der art haben will hab ich mir nun noch ein Account mit dem Namen Miriam-Maus zugelegt. Der geht nähmlich auf deviantArt auch usw. also nur damit du bescheidt weißt das ich verscheinlich unter -Miri- nicht mehr so oft on gehe sondern unter Miriam-Maus. Deine Miri (talk) 13:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat come and have a chat with me angelina you can come to the chat and meet me if you want Featured User Look who's being nominated on the Hall of Fame! :D CONGRATS! Phineas_and_Ferb_Fanon#Featured_User Look! :D OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! :D THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR NOMINATING ME!!!! :D ;D That was soooo nice of you!!! Piccy done! I finished your pic. If theres anything wrong, just message me. Check the blog! Pepe is angry. He is hungry. He wants to eat you.WEK. *chomp* 00:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problem Answer.... Maybe. Heard you can't exactly chat. I might of found the answer to your problem. Go to chat. Beside the adress bar on chat is something that looks a paper broken up into two. Click it once, and you might be able to chat again. If you already fixed it i'm sorry for not knowing. Call the autorities it's a cube! 20:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Look... http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/aw/d/1234852292/ref=mp_s_a_31?qid=1324602707&sr=8-31 You can buy a BOOK with YOUR characters in it!! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| Chaos comes chocolate rain. Chocolate. ''RAIN.'']] 01:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I edit your Nicole Shapiro page? Thank you klm9658